Traditional floor tiles are directly stuck on a ground laid with cement, which is demanding for flatness of the ground before the laying of the floor tiles, otherwise defective situations such as suspension and breakage of the floor tiles or obvious segment deviations or gaps between the floor tiles will occur due to the uneven ground or unevenly laying of the cement, as a result, a rework and corrections are necessary due to unsatisfying flatness of the floor surface formed by the laid floor tiles; moreover, processes are troublesome and plenty of materials would be wasted during the rework, so that wastes of manpower and material resources are likely caused. Furthermore, such a way of laying floor tiles cannot be flexibly adjusted at will according to individual needs, and professional workers have to be hired for such laying. In addition, liquids and dust are easy to permeate into the gaps between laid floor tiles, but are difficult to clean. In the prior art, there is a way of arranging a rubber strip in a gap between adjacent floor tiles, to relieve the above problems to a certain extent. However, gaps at an intersection of four spliced floor tiles cannot be effectively sealed tightly because the rubber strip is designed in a straight shape or an L shape. Therefore, the problem of liquids or dust permeating into the gaps still exists, and a phenomena such as decomposition and deformation of baseplates is likely caused.